Infinity
by imaginator317
Summary: "I was getting worried about how I would survive the next few days without your pre-made food." That definitely got him a huge bruise on the head from the book she threw at him. Shikatema one-shots and drabbles. All copyright goes to Kishimoto! [A/N: requests are accepted through the reviews, or private messaging]
1. Troublesome

This is my first Shikatema drabble and oneshot collection so try not to be so harsh! Please read and review. If there are any requests please either message me or leave a review!

All copyright to Kishimoto and please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Troublesome

The first time Shikamaru Nara realized that he was in love with Temari was when he was walking back from the hospital with Konohamaru and his team-mates out of all people.

"Man, that Suna nee-chan was super strong!" marveled Konohamaru as he went through the fight he brought upon Temari when she was on her way back to Suna, "If you hadn't stopped me I would've totally beaten her!"

Shikamaru sighed and peered over the cobbled up Konohamaru, "If I hadn't, you'd be staying a night in the hospital."

"Yeah, he's right Konohamaru-chan!" nodded both Udon and Moegi, "I'm glad Shikamaru nii-san could come and help you."

Shikamaru smiled as Konohamaru tried to form words to spew back to them, "She insulted Naruto nii-chan though!"

"Still!"

The children kept bickering on and on, until Shikamaru let out a small groan that stopped the talking, "You guys seriously stop."

"Do you know that person by the way?" asked Moegi perking up, "I've seen both of you walking around town."

"Yeah, it's troublesome but I was put down as her guide," said Shikamaru shoving his hands into his pockets, "Which isn't as bad as it sounds."

"Really? She seems like a real mean person," retorted Konohamaru putting both hands behind his head as they walked, "I mean come on, she was all ready to kill me."

Shikamaru chuckled, "Well, that's the way she is. A troublesome woman."

"You keep saying that she's troublesome but you don't seem bothered by it at all," mumbled Udon too quiet for Shikamaru to hear but loud enough for Moegi who giggled.

"Udon-chan, that's Shikamaru nii-san's way of saying that he likes her," whispered Moegi into Udon's ear who's face blew up in red from the information. Konohamaru overheard this and looked at the side profile of Shikamaru who was staring at the stars as they walked down the sidewalks.

"Alright, I'm done babysitting you three," sighed Shikamaru and scratched his head, "I hope you won't cause anymore trouble because that's going to be a drag."

"Hai!" nodded Udon and Moegi but Konohamaru stood there scratching his chin in confusion

Shikamaru's eyebrows were raised up in question as he stared down at Konohamaru whose head immediately shot up, "How would you define troublesome?"

There was silence until Shikamaru scratched his head again, "Something that I'm too lazy to deal with?"

"That doesn't make sense though," sighed Konohamaru

"What doesn't?" asked Shikamaru getting slightly irritated

"It just doesn't!" groaned Konohamaru pulling his hair

"Can you just say what you want to say, your making everything so troublesome," said Shikamaru already annoyed

"See! You used it again because you're annoyed!" pointed out Konohamaru while his teammates looked at him in total confusion

"So? I say it all the time," said Shikamaru with a shrug, _"This kid is seriously just like Naruto." _

"You say troublesome when your annoyed or don't want to do anything but whenever you talk about that woman, you're not even troubled at all! Not even an ounce of annoyance comes from you," blurted Konohamaru slightly red

Shikamaru blinked once, twice and at the third blink, he laughed with his ears slightly red, "Well you're the only one who noticed."

"I heard Moegi say that that's your way of saying you like that woman," admitted Konohamaru fiddling with his fingers, "I-is that true?"

With a sigh, Shikamaru looked away from Konohamaru, "You shouldn't be running around asking other people about their love life kid."

"Fine," said Konohamaru and stomped away with his teammates, "Bye Shikamaru nii-chan!"

He waved a soft goodbye and was about to turn to leave when he noticed Moegi running up to him, "I know Konohamaru-chan didn't make sense just now and he just kept asking questions, but I think you like her and you guys look cute together."

His eyes were slighty wide and staring at her but composed himself almost immediately. He kneeled down so that he was eye to eye to the girl and gave her a wink, "Don't tell Konohamaru that okay?"

She gave him a big grin and nodded continuously, "I promise! Bye Shikamaru nii-chan!"

He got back up to see her getting pestered from Konohamaru about what she said. Shikamaru shoved his hands into his pocket, and then a sudden realization slowly hit him, _"Wait, I'm totally going to get beat up by Kankuro and Gaara if I date her." _


	2. Pre-made Food

I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Here's another chapter. Please leave a review for any comments that may help me improve these drabbles/oneshots.

Love you all!

* * *

Pre-made food

"Isn't it pretty early for you to be out of bed?"

Shikamaru looked up from his bed to find his girlfriend grabbing any piece of clothing she could find into her bag. Her hair was in a messy bun for a change and even though her scarf was barely hanging on her, she never looked so beautiful.

Her green eyes looked back into his, "Did I not mention my early morning mission last night?"

He squinted his eyes as he tried to recollect his thoughts but the things they did to each other last night kept getting into his mind rather than their conversations, "Um, I must've forgot."

She flashed him a small smile and sat on the bed as she strapped on her shoes, "I won't be back for a while. I left some food in the fridge in case you got lazy, which is everyday."

"What kind of mission?" he asked as he gripped her hand in his, "Is it pretty dangerous?"

She shrugged and looked at him with her green eyes, "It's not that dangerous, probably B-rank."

As she got up to grab some last minute things, he got out of bed as well and sent her towards the entrance. She let her hair down and put it in two pigtails, "Don't do anything stupid, and try not to miss me too much."

Temari grinned back at him, which he smiled back to and grabbed her hand pulling her towards him, "Be safe."

She blushed from this and nuzzled her head into him, "Take care, okay?"

00000

It's been a few days since she left and Shikamaru's been slightly agitated from the morning.

"What's going on Shikamaru? You've been a mess," asked Chouji as they walked down the streets of Konoha, "It must be because of Temari isn't it?"  
Shikamaru didn't answer and kept walking until he just immediately stopped suprising Chouji.

"What's wrong?"

"Sorry Chouji, I gotta go," said Shikamaru and turned around walking as fast as he could back home.

He opened the door, saw a pair of shoes he knew so well, the smell of miso soup filling the house, a bag that was dropped on the floor and the woman he absolutely missed sitting at the table drinking some tea reading a book wearing his t-shirt.

"Temari," he said almost breathlessly, and she looked up from the book with a smile.

"Hey, you look like a dying old-man," laughed Temari

He didn't say anything and walked his way towards her grabbing her by the waist, "You were supposed to come back yesterday."

"Yeah yeah," she waved off and kissed him lightly on the lips, "Did you miss me that much?"

"I was getting worried about how I would survive the next few days without your pre-made food," admitted Shikamaru

That definitely got him a huge bruise on the head from the book she threw at him.


	3. Father-Son Bonding

Father-Son Bonding

"Hey dad!" yelled out Shikadai from the door, "Dad! Are you here?"

There was a soft groan from a room, "Yeah, right in here son."

Shikadai ran towards the voice and slammed the door open, "Dad! Dad!"

Shikamaru scratched his head with a yawn, "What's going on?"

"Bolt was telling us about how his parents got together, but I've never heard about you and mom," said Shikadai curiously

"Huh?" said Shikamaru as he looked at his son in confusion, "Well, we kind of just happened."

"Just happened?"

"Dad you're not helping," sighed Shikadai, "I'm going to go ask Mom."

"Wait!"

Shikadai stopped and waited for his dad to continue, "Look Shikadai. Your mom and I never liked each other in the beginning. I found her loud, irritating, annoying, blunt and troublesome. I wanted an average life, with an average woman who's supposed to be the complete opposite from your mother and an average family, retire early and play shogi."

"But you're not average, and mom's far from your average idealistic woman," said Shikadai, "Why are you even happy?"

"In the beginning, that was my ideal dream. But now, I have your mom who loves me unconditionally and brought you into my life. Your mom is strong, and full of love that you don't notice," said Shikamaru with a smile, "Even the strongest women show their soft sides to the man she loves."

Shikadai looked up with a confused look, "What does that even mean?"

"My old pops told me that when I was a bit older than you. I always wondered why my dad married a loud person and now, I finally get what he meant," smiled Shikamaru and lifted his son, "You won't be able to see it easily, but when your mom washes your clothes, or cooks you food, that's all out of love."

Just then Temari walked in through the door, "Shikamaru, can you help me with the groceries!"

"But she's loud all the time," groaned Shikadai

"She's worth it all," winked Shikamaru and put his son down, "Let's go greet your mom alright?"

Temari saw both of them walking towards them, "Oh hey Shikadai, you're back early. I thought you'd be hanging out with Inojin today."

"Inojin's forced to run errands for his mom today," sighed Shikadai

"Of course," laughed Temari and took out some cash for Shikadai, "Then can you do me a favor and go get some meat. I seem to have forgot."

Shikadai took the money and nodded, "I'll be back in 10 minutes."

Once the door closed Temari looked up at Shikamaru, "He usually complains before, what did you tell him?"

"Just a man to man bonding,"

"And you're not telling me because I'm a woman?"

"No, because you're his mom."

"So?"

"Are you jealous?" laughed Shikamaru

Temari huffed and walked into the kitchen as she got dinner ready, "Honestly, I wish I could have some man to man conversations."

"I like you the way you are," said Shikamaru and snaked his arms from behind her

"Stop it," laughed Temari as he started to nuzzle into her neck, "Shikamaru, I can't cut the vegetables properly if you keep such a tight grip on me."

With a defeated sigh, Shikamaru let go and started to help her cut the vegetables.

"How was work today?" asked Temari

"It was the usual. Naruto was surprisingly pretty quick with finishing his work," shrugged Shikamaru, "It's quite a surprise."

"Really?"

"Yeah, what about you?"

"Well I have to go to the Union soon, there are some documents I need to send there," sighed Temari and cracked her neck, "Signing these documents are so bothersome, I never get a break."

"Land of Iron? Maybe I could tag along," said Shikamaru with a smile

"You know I can just do it by myself right?"

"Yeah, but you know for old times sakes."

"Yeah right."

"Plus you're getting old and haven't been practicing much, who knows what might happen you know."

"Hey hey, I still practice you know."

"I'm just saying, you're not getting any younger."

Temari laughed and gave him a light shove, "Stop calling me old you hag."

"That was rude," said Shikamaru laughing along

"Well what about you? I know that you got a messed up back the other day."

"That's because I slept in the wrong position during my nap."

"Look who's going to be an old grandpa."

"You're impossible to convince."

"I'm always right," grinned Temari flashing her smile

"You should be glad that I'm in love with you."

"Anything else I should be glad about?"

"Also that Shikadai doesn't have much of my laziness," shrugged Shikamaru

"Oh yeah, that would've been pretty bad. He does exhibit your behaviour though," laughed Temari

"It is what it is," said Shikamaru laughing along

As if on cue, Shikadai walked in on them laughing with each other, _"They bicker like the new teenage couple on the block. Gross." _


	4. Not Really Troublesome

A/N: There's a random character I put in this story named Maria, she's just an outside character so don't think much of it! Enjoy!

* * *

Not really troublesome

Shikamaru walked into his office to find a letter on his desk that he analyzed to be Kankuro's handwriting.

**Hey Nara, so my sister's angry because she's most likely jealous of some girl you talked to at the Union. Mary? Marka? Maria? Oh yeah Maria, I have no idea who she is but I suggest you either kill her before my sister does. **

**Also, you better not break my sister's heart.**

**Sincerely hating you always, Kankuro.**

"Geez, what kind of letter is this?" said Shikamaru and put it in his desk as one of the many letters he sends

Just then his office door flew open with the girl, Maria walking in with documents, "Here are some documents."

"Thanks, leave them there," pointed Shikamaru and stretched his arms. After she placed the paperwork, she stood there as if contemplating the next words to say.

"I-I was wondering if you wanted to grab some lunch?" asked the petite girl with a soft blush

Shikamaru stood there staring at her slightly unimpressed, "Like a date?"

"Y-yeah," she replied back nodding furiously

"Can't and don't wanna, my girlfriend's kind of troublesome," said Shikamaru

"I don't mind if you have a girlfriend," shrugged Maria

"No, I don't think you understand."

"If you find your girlfriend troublesome, then why don't find a new one?"

"Like that hasn't crossed my mind," said Shikamaru sarcastically

"So?"

Shikamaru looked dead serious and into her eyes, "I love her, there's nothing more and nothing less than that."

Taken by surprise Maria nodded and immediately excused herself, she opened the door to be greeted by a blonde haired woman with beautiful green eyes, _"She's gorgeous" _

"Please tell me Kankuro didn't send one of his stupid letters," sighed Temari, "I'm not angry, or jealous in case you were wondering."

"I know, except he was a bit nicer in this one," said Shikamaru, "He upgraded from saying sincerely bashing your head into the wall and hating you always, Kankuro to sincerely hating you always."

Temari noticed the petite brunette next to her, "Oh sorry, did I disturb your conversation?"

"N-no, it's fine."

"I always just barge in here, I don't mean to," laughed Temari apologetically to the girl

"It's fine, um, bye! Nice meeting you," smiled Maria and closed the door. She could still hear them talking and she knew she shouldn't be eavesdropping but she couldn't help herself.

"Geez, why aren't you nice to me," complained Shikamaru

"Because, you ignored my letter from last week! You should be glad Gaara sent me and not Kankuro!" sighed Temari punching him

"Ow, okay okay, don't hit me anymore. I'm sorry! Troublesome as always."

Maria smiled softly and walked away, _"Don't call her troublesome, we all know that's a lie." _


	5. Groceries

Groceries

"Hey Shikamaru, grab the tomatoes too!" said Temari as she walked in front of Shikamaru in the supermarket, "Oh these pumpkins look great, take one of those too. Can you also grab some milk on that aisle?"

They bumped into Hinata, who was doing some shopping herself, "Shikamaru-kun?"

"Oh hey Hinata," said Shikamaru with a wave and grabbed a carton of milk, "Shopping?"

"Yeah, we're making curry tonight," nodded Hinata, "It's surprising to see you shopping though. Is it Temari-san?"

"Yeah, she's over there grabbing some meat," sighed Shikamaru, "Look at the amount of things I'm going to need to carry."

"Yet you still do it," giggled Hinata, "Naruto's been sleeping in from his mission today."

"Oh right, you both moved in recently," remembered Shikamaru, "It was a week ago right?"

"Mhm," nodded Hinata

"How is it?"

"It's great," smiled Hinata, "I'm glad I'm able to do things for him."

"He needs it," said Shikamaru with a smile, "I'm glad he has you."

Hinata blushed immediately, "W-well, I don't do much but."

"You women don't know how amazing you all are do you," smirked Shikamaru, "Seriously, even though Temari's irritating and loud, she pushes, supports and loves me unconditionally."

Hinata's eyes sparkled at Shikamaru who in return gave her a quizzical look, "That's the first time you really talked about Temari-san like that to me!"

Shikamaru got red immediately and tried to bring his blush down, "S-shut up."

"I always wondered though, how did you manage to ask her to live in Konoha? You both were the first couple to actually live together within our generation," said Hinata full of interest

"She decided to come here, probably because she knew it'd be impossible for me to survive in Suna. That place is impossible. But we compromise, and make it work," shrugged Shikamaru, "I'm surprised we lasted this long."

He heard footsteps behind him and turned around to find a smiling Temari, "Hi Hinata."

"Hi Temari-san, how's little Shikadai doing," said Hinata looking down at Temari's growing stomach

"He's doing great," grinned Temari linking arms with Shikamaru who in Hinata's eyes never looked happier before

"Well I have to head home soon before Naruto gets hungry," giggled Hinata and waved them goodbye

Once Hinata was out of sight, Temari chuckled, "I wonder how hectic that household would get once they get a kid."

"Yeah, Naruto's practically a kid too. So it's like having two kids," jokes Shikamaru

"Did you get the milk?" asked Temari

"Yeah," nodded Shikamaru

Temari gave him a kiss on the cheek that managed to get a blush from Shikamaru, "That's for being an amazing husband."

_"Grocery shopping definitely gets me those bonus points for being a good husband," _thought Shikamaru and followed after his wife for whatever else she needed


	6. Arguments

Arguments

Shikamaru and Temari had fights, very heated ones but if they were to recall the worst one, it would be the one they had one week ago. Temari had just gotten back from a mission to find out that Shikamaru left for an assassination mission a few days before she got back and when he finally did come back alive, things spiraled down.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" yelled Temari, "Is this what you were hiding from me?"

"Why are you ever yelling," groaned Shikamaru, "I just got back, can you give me a break woman."

Temari glared at him, "Fine. I'll give you a break, consider this the longest break I will ever give you. In fact this break will be so long, you might not even see me asshole."

"Temari, wait," said Shikamaru trying to grab a hold of her, "Just stand still goddamit!"

"What?" yelled Temari shaking him off, "What do you possible want to say? That you're sorry for going for an assassination without telling me? Without telling me the possibility of you dying? That you're sorry for leaving me in absolute misery for the last three days? Because then yes, you should be. But don't you dare say sorry because I'm frustrated, angry and irritated at you."

There was no reply from Shikamaru and she moved away, "I thought so. You always say sorry because you just want to avoid problems."

"What the hell are you saying? I do not want to avoid problems," yelled back Shikamaru

"You always say sorry when you don't want to hear things you don't like," said Temari balling up her hands into fists, "You're always like this. You have never cared, you don't show you care, you hide things from me, you look away from me, and you don't even come home on time. Despite all that, I have loved you unconditionally. But right now, I don't even know."

Shikamaru felt his world slowly not making sense at all, "What?"

"I don't know anymore Shikamaru," said Temari and walked out of the house, "I'm going to leave for Suna, I need a change of scenery."

"Temari, you can't just go."

"I am."

He waited hoping that she'd come back around like every other time but this time she didn't come back.


	7. Pregnancy

Pregnancy

It was quiet in the Nara household for a change, Temari started to take on knitting much to Shikamaru's surprise and he started to doze off on her lap.

"I'm pregnant," whispered Temari to the supposedly sleeping Nara. There was a calm silence until his eyes shot open and stared at his wife simply amazed at her.

"You are?" He sat up almost immediately and stopped her knitting by grabbing her hand. She didn't look up into his eyes and just nodded once, then twice, "When did you find out?"

"A few days ago," she mumbled almost scared of what he would say, "I can get an abortion if you want."

Then there was a tense silence that followed. Shikamaru's hand that gripped her knitting loosened and trailed up to her chin making her slowly turn towards him, "You're not being serious are you?"

"But I'm not fit for a mother Shikamaru! What if I'm horrible with kids?" said Temari clearly frustrated at herself and looked away from Shikamaru, "The other day you said kids were troublesome anyway."

Shikamaru mentally scolded himself for saying something, especially in front of his fiancée, who he knew would be touchy about these kinds of things so it wasn't much of a surprise when she hid it from him after he said that, "Yeah they are but I never said that I don't want them."

She blinked looking down and sighed, "I don't know Shikamaru."

"Oi oi, don't do that to me. You know you're just making things worse," said Shikamaru shaking his head

"Do what?"

"That thing where you look down, and not at me. You look like you're avoiding the situation," sighed Shikamaru

"You do it all the time."

"So?"

"So, you have no right to say that to me."

"But you're Temari."

This time she looked at him in confusion, "Your point?"

"You're a strong kunoichi, hell the strongest one to actually make me do things. Those things don't match you," said Shikamaru, "And I'm sure our kid will be find because they'll have a loud mother like you to know where their place is."

"So you want this kid?" she asked with a tint of hope

He nodded and placed his head back on her lap as she resumed knitting a small hat with a lingering smile.

"You do know we have to think of a name though."

"We can argue about that later," she sighed, "For now let's enjoy our day off."

"I'm not letting you go on missions anymore."

"We can argue about that later as well."

"No, that's not even an argument. You're pregnant," said Shikamaru

Then it was not so quiet in the Nara household anymore as Temari's voice echoed through the halls.

"Dammit," sighed Shikamaru frustrated as he got hit by one of her knitting sticks, _"I hope my kid doesn't marry someone like her." _


End file.
